6 am wake up call
by PinkGloom
Summary: Heehee. Poor Remus gets woken up by a unknown source, RemusTonks! Short and sweet. OneShot


Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. Please don't sue me. I plan on using that money to buy Harry Potter dousjinshi. So it's for a good reason, ok?

My whining: This is my first HP fanfic. In fact this is my first fanfic to be published on this site. GO ME I have just been reading everyone's awesome fics and decided I needed to jump on in and try my hand at it.

Regarding Comments: Hee-hee… As this is my first. (There is always a first for everything) Please, tell me if I suck or not. Be gentle, I have a weak constitution.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and Remus Lupin was going to take full advantage of it…by sleeping. He rarely got the opportunity so he didn't feel too guilty about it. Besides, Tonks and Siruis were the only other people who were there and there was no way either on of them were awake at this hour.

"What time is it anyway?" Lupin thought to himself lazily as he rolled over to check the clock on the wall opposite of him. "6 am, huh?" He was defiantly going back to sleep…that was until he heard the weirdest thing he had ever heard.

It was a mix between what sounded like a Muggle radio and screaming? No, it was…singing. Not very good singing at that. He was no singer himself but it sounded like Mrs.Black was trying her hand at some opera.

"That's what it is…that damn painting got uncovered again…"

Moaning because he knew he was never going to get any sleep till he drew the curtain over the portrait Remus got out of bed and trudged over to the door. Upon opening it he was surprised to hear that the voice seemed to have a pattern to its words other then "FILRTY MUDBLOOD!"

Remus arched his head listening as he walked toward the staircase. He was certain now that it hadn't been Mrs. Black making all the racket. He made out a few words, "Speedo" and "Towel". What the hell was that?

Then as if God had heard his question a dancing figure appeared below him from his view of the 2nd story. It was a women and she was dancing, "If one could call that dancing". She was waving her arms about in a very undignified way and shaking her hips like there was no tomorrow.

Tonks. It was Tonks, Remus finally realized through his sleepy haze. "What the hell is she doing?" he asked himself. It was way to early to be up and especially dancing around like Godzilla.

That was when he noticed the expression on her face. She looked like she was having the time of her life. Her faced was flushed and she was singing along with the song like there was nothing more amusing to do on a Sunday morning then to get up at the crack of dawn and dance around the living room.

He loved watching her. So full of life. He even felt younger just watching her jump around the living room. Remus imagined himself for a moment down there with her. Wiggling his hips like a mad fool and singing as if to wake the dead. Remus smiled at that. Only Nymphadora could make him think of dancing around Surius' Blacks house at 6am.

She had her normal bubble gum spiked hair. He could tell she was still wearing her pajamas. Striped shirt and plaid pants. They clashed terribly. "That's Nymphadora for you. All flare." It looked liked she had gotten dressed in the dark. Maybe that was another reason on his long list of why he liked her so much. If someone were to go looking through his wardrobe the most exciting one might hope to find was a light blue jacket. 

He had admitted it to himself quite a while ago that this young woman had made her way into his heart. Maybe it was her need to always be laughing, enjoying life to its fullest. That was what Nymphadora was all about. She did look quite graceful, even if it was Tonks.

She had such enthusiasm for her dancing and singing she never even noticed him. Completely entranced by the song. "A women can't resist a man who looks good in a Speedo. Get me a towel Mr. Orange Tangerine Speedo.." the Muggle radio blared. Remus chuckled to himself. Tangerine Speedo? Nymphadora certainly had her own taste.

Tonks started to swing her head around to the music and hit her head on a lamp. CRASH To the ground it feel. "CLUMSY IDIOT!" Tonks screamed at herself as she rubbed her head and looked at the broken lamp on the ground. Tonks stomped into the kitchen to go get a broom. The song didn't seem as fun and light hearted now that there was no certain bubblegum haired woman to sing along with it.

"Well, no point in bothering her I guess. I just hope she doesn't destroy the house…" Giving the now empty room below him a warm smile he walked back into his room. He left the door open only a inch. He climbed back into bed and shut his eyes, humming unconsciously with the radio. "I wonder what she would think if I went down there in a Tangerine Speedo?"

Laughing at the mental image of himself in a Speedo and Tonks on the floor from having fainted with shock, he rolled over on his side. It was going to be a lazy Sunday. Soon the familiar sound of singing was heard again. The song had changed but the enthusiasm and the joy of the person singing along with the radio had not. "Maybe next time I will join in…"

And with that thought Remus gave a happy sigh and let sleep take over him.

OWARI

There it is! WOW Umm…if anyone would like I will add a chapter were Lupin does come down and join Tonks. I am always dancing around the house like a fool so I guess that was what inspired the story. The song was "Tangerine Speedo" by CAVIAR. It is a funny song! I love it. Listoned to it the whole time I wrote the fic. Hee-hee

BYE FOR NOW () DANCE () 


End file.
